


Man Out of Time

by lexiestark



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiestark/pseuds/lexiestark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot continuation for the “Man Out of Time” deleted scene in The Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Out of Time

Steve was in his apartment, sitting by a table, going through S.H.I.E.L.D files. Director Fury gave him that folder because he was hoping Steve would join them to help fight someone that was threatning the world. As he started looking at the profiles, his mind wandered back to his old life, that was completely gone now. The first file said “Jim Morita: DECEASED.” He was one of Steve’s soldiers, and died during the War. “Timothy Dugan: DECEASED.” Died at eighty-one, left a wife and two children. “Howard Stark: DECEASED.” Died at seventy-five, left a son.

Then, he stumbled upon a file that shocked him: “Margaret “Peggy” Carter: RETIRED”. The first - and only - woman he’s ever loved. The one who always believed in. The one that got away because he drowned in the ocean and that stupid super-soldier serum kept him alive. But that wasn’t all: she was still alive. Steve looked at her address - to discover she was living in New York. Her phone number was there too, and he suddenly turned to the phone. Should he call her? He wouldn’t know what to say. Neither would she, probably. After a couple more minutes of thinking, Steve grabbed Peggy’s file and stormed out the door. He just had to see her once more.

While on the train, he thought of going back dozens of times. Maybe this would be even more painful than never seeing Peggy again. But when love is enough, getting to look the other one in the eyes once more is good enough. _What if she doesn’t remember me?_ , he thought.  _What if her husband answers the door?_  But, suddenly, Steve was by Peggy’s door, waiting for her to answer.

Before ringing the doorbell, Steve heard a music playing inside the apartment. It was  _I’ll Be Seeing You_  by Bing Crosby, one of his favorites. The thirty seconds it took for the door to open seemed like an eternity. But then, it did, and before it came up the image of a woman, apparently alone in the place. Her hair was all white, her skin quite wrinkled, her clothes for someone who wasn’t going out, but dressed with great taste nonetheless. And her eyes, her eyes that freezed the second she saw who was in front of her, were still that astonishingly beautiful brown eyes from when Steve first saw her. That was Peggy. Right in front of him, after almost seventy years.  _It’s like it was yesterday_ , he thought.

\- I’m sorry I’m late - Steve mouthed out slowly. Peggy, still in shock, looked at him head to toe, and then breathed out a laugh with a tear.

\- I… I saw it on the news a couple if days ago… I haven’t thought of anything else - Peggy’s tears came down as Steve’s eyes got moist.

Then, they fell into each other’s arms as their life depended on it. That long and delated hug hurt and felt great at the same time. It was like being back home. They felt like they didn’t need anything else in the world, because they had each other - and even though it wasn’t in the way the thought they’d have it for their lives, all that mattered was that the one they cared about so much was right there, safe and sound.

\- You still owe me that dance.

\- I  _still_  don’t know how to dance - Steve hugged her tighter with his eyes closed.

\- It’s easy… You just follow your heart… - And like that they started moving as one, rocking sweetly left and right to the ballad still playing in the stereo. After all that time, Steve was there. He was there for their date. And Peggy was there too. She finally taught him how to dance.


End file.
